I Think He's Finally Lost It
by Blind Fool
Summary: When Kyoko receives a stressed call from Yashiro and immediately reports to Ren's apartment. Chaos ensues when one misunderstanding leads to a rather steamy situation. ONESHOT RENKYO!


A/N: I'm not even sorry. XD Since the anime hasn't continued I've been reading the manga and well it inspired me to write a little something!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Skip Beat.

* * *

Kyoko groaned softly as her mentors large hands ran up and down her back and gently over her shoulder.

If only she knew what she was doing to him.

Ren struggled to keep his hands from shaking. Was she trying to provoke him? She arched her back and shivered, causing Ren to shiver as well. This said bad idea all over it, but he couldn't help it. She said she was feeling stiff and well...one thing led to another and now here she was. He had only ever dreamed of seeing her exposed skin. Sure it wad only from the waist and up, and sure he could only see her back, but it was enough to send his imagination into overdrive. _It really was a shame she chose to keep her pants_ on...Ren shook the thought from his head and chastised himself for it quietly.

"Ohhhh right there!" She groaned, biting her lip. He moved his fingers with expert movements, silently hoping for a...louder reaction. "Mmmm, this is heaven!" She glanced at him with a lazy smile,"Turuga-san you have magical fingers, gifted to you by the Kami." She closed her eyes and turned away.

He cleared his throat nervously,"Well it is the least I can do after you helped me clean my home."

Kyoko lifted herself, covering herself with the sheet beneath her as she did so,"Oh it was nothing really. When Yashiro-san called having a nervous break down I couldn't refuse." She giggled as she sat upright." The fact that two grown men couldn't handle cleaning one penthouse made me laugh. I would have expected more from you two."

Noticing Kyoko's voice taking her lecture tone Ren swiftly changed the subject,"Would you like me to retrieve your clothing Mogami-san?"

"Hmmm? Oh no, I couldn't make you do that! I'll go right away!" She said trying to get off the bed.

"its fine Mogami-san, I'll just be a minute."

"No you've done so much today I-" Kyoko clumsily tripped over the long sheet and rushed to right herself.

"See, this is why I should go-"

"N-No don't!" She rushed forward, desperatly trying to beat her sempai to the door.

"Mogami-san, why-" Ren turned to see Kyoko rushing toward him. He blinked and next thing he knew they were on the ground. Ren made an attempt to move, seeing as Kyoko had landed flush against his chest, not making a single movement. Kyoko's flushed face came into his line of vision. "Mogami-san?"

"D-Don't move!"

The sheet that had been covering Kyoko lay abandoned a few ways away. As realization struck Ren struggled to keep his eyes from wandering. His only restraint was his honor as an acter, as her sempai, and has a man.

Kyoko clutched onto Ren's shirt, struggling to keep herself from losing it, but to no avail,"I'M SO SORRY TSURUGA-SAN! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON, A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KOHAI, A SCUM OF THE EARTH! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE!" she shouted.

"Mogami-san, Mogami-san! Calm yourself!" He said grasping her bare shoulders, instantly regretting it when she squeaked and blushed harder. "S-Sorry..." he said stuttering uncharacteristically.

"No I- this is my fault, I just didn't want you to see my- my-" she choked on her words and looked away.

"Your what?..." Ren asked carefully.

Her head shot up, eyes wide. There was no way in hell she was about to let Ren see her childish bra, the fact that she was running low on underwear and had to fish out an older bra wasn't a good excuse. "Nothing! Lets just try to, you know, get out of this situation."

Ren nodded and slowly began to sit up, trying to ignore the way the heat of her breast made his own chest heat up. He set one of his large hands on the small of her back to help the progress, only causing Kyoko to squirm beneath the heat of it. After a few minutes of squirming about they paused. They gazed awkwardly into each others eyes seeing as the only thing they managed to do was get Kyoko on her knees, arching her back, and Ren leaning over her.

With a shake of his head Ren placed his other hand beneath her rear and pulled her up as he stood. Kyoko let out a small squeak and wrapped her skinny Jean clad legs around his waist. Unfortunately during the shift one of Kyoko's breast slipped inside Ren's partially unbuttoned shirt.

Oh my...T-TURUGA-SAN! OH MY GOSH, I- WHA- OH GOD!" Kyoko shouted. She slammed her face onto the crook of his neck in embarrassment. Ren stood motionless as Kyoko continued to rant, feeling his restraint slip just the slightest bit. Noticing the lack of response from her colleague, Kyoko brought her face up and looked into Ren's shocked face. "T-Tsuruga-san?..." she asked carefully. She felt his hands squeeze her tightly as she called his name,"Tsuruga-san...your hurting me..." she protested quietly. He didn't respond to her plea, instead he began toward his bed.

He set one knee on the bed and slowly began to lower himself down. Kyoko watched horrified as she stared not into the eyes of her sempai, but of those of the emperor of the night.

* * *

Yashiro took out his trusty spare key to his employers apartment. He had forgotten his organizer and he was merely entering to retrieve it. Looking down he noticed Kyoko's shoes remained at the entrance. Feeling a fangirl moment coming about Yashiro covered his mouth, he crept inside and searched for his favorite two people.

'Not in the living room, or the kitchen, not even the guest room...Oh don't tell me their in there.' a wicked grin spread across his face as he slowly set his ear on the door to Ren's bedroom.

_"T-Ts-Tsuruga-san! Don't-"_

_"Tell me Mogami-san, do you know what a situation like this causes a man to feel?"_

There was silence. Yashiro leaned in closer.

_"It was not my intention Tsuruga-san, you must understand that. Please I know you would never-"_

A seductive yet frightening chuckle could be heard coming from the other side, causing Yashiro to blush, subconsciously leaning farther on the door. As much as he wanted Ren so get with Kyoko, this just wasn't the right way!

_"Oh Mogami-san, only you are this oblivious to my advances."_

_"Wh-What are you doing to do to me?..."_

_"Don't worry I'm just going to...touch you a little bit..."_

Yashiro burst into the room just as Ren's lips were but mere centimeters away from Kyoko's. "Ren you can't defile her! Not like this!" He said gesturing to Kyoko's pinned arms.

Ren's furious eyes turned to him and instead of hearing his low baritone voice, he made chicken sounds"Huh?" Yashiro watched horrified as Kyoko's and Ren's heads turned into chicken heads (eerily familiar to the chicken named Bo that always appeared on TV), slowly becoming bigger.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE!" Yashiro shouted horrified

* * *

Kyoko and Ren stood across the room watching Yashiro squirm on Ren's couch as he slept.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" asked Kyoko.

Ren shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head,"Whatever it may be he doesn't seem to like it..."

"Should we wake him up?"

Ren grinned and shook his head,"No. He deserves to be tormented if he's dreaming about what I think he is."

Kyoko looked at him with a questioning look, then dismissed the subject and got back to work. "Hey, no slacking off! We are here to clean this place, just because Yashiro-san wasn't feeling good doesn't mean you can take a break!" she said waving a rag in Ren's face.

"Alright, alright!" she said bringing his hands up in defeat.

Kyoko nodded approvingly before getting back to work. With one last glace at Yashiro's flushed face, Ren got back to work. He glanced at Kyoko and watched as she rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm just feeling a bit stiff."

"Well maybe I can help you..." Ren suggested.

Seconds later Yashiro shot up from his spot on the couch and turned stressed eyes to them,"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU SICK MAN!"

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other with confused looks,"I think he's finally lost it..." mumbled Ren.

* * *

A/N: Oh Lord...I need to go to sleep...it's like 3:34 a.m. on a Monday mind you and is getting the best of me right now =_= Goodnight.

-Blind Fool (sounds just about right, right now. I can't find my glasses at all TTATT)


End file.
